Rose's Russian God
by Vampire Academy Lover 13
Summary: All Human! Rose Hathaway is starting her senior year with her bestfriend Lissa. They are the popular girls in St. Vlads. Rose Hathaway hasn't dated since her break up with Adrian Ivashkov. Will that all change when Dimitri Belikov comes to St. Vlads?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story! Review and let me know if I should continue!**

** ~Vampire Academy Lover 13**

Rose POV

I woke up to my best friend, Lissa Dragomir, pouring ice cold water on me.

"Seriously, Lissa? Why didn't you just shake me awake?" I complained.

"Trust me when I say I have already tried!" She said in an aggravated tone.

I just groaned in annoyance and walked into my closet in the little apartment that Lissa and I owned. Lissa's parents and brother died two years ago in a car accident on their way home from picking her brother, Andre, up from school. Lissa and I were in the car too, but we only got minor injuries. The impact of the crash instantly killed her parents but the tree they had hit split through the car and landed on her brother at an odd angle, leaving the branches going in one side of his neck and coming out the other. Lissa and I were devastated. I lived with the Dragomir's because my parents had left me on their doorstep when I was only three months old. Since the Dragomir's went through paperwork and properly adopted me, I was also their daughter. This meant that Lissa and I inherited all of the money, so we bought the little apartment we are living in now.

Back in the present, I was trying to decide what to wear and after staring at my closet for a few minutes, I finally chose my denim short shorts and low cut, crimson red tank top. For shoes I slid on my black Converse. I walked into my bathroom, brushed my teeth and put on mascara, eyeliner, and a light golden brown eye shadow. I looked into my jewelry box and chose my sterling silver diamond studs that Lissa had gotten me for my last birthday, and my matching necklace. Looking at my reflection, I decided to leave my dark brown, almost black, hair down in natural waves down that went down to my mid back. I finally decided that I looked good enough for the first day and went into the tiny kitchen where Lissa was just finishing her breakfast.

"Finally!" she screamed, "We are going to be late on our first day of senior year!"

Looking at the clock I saw that we only had ten minutes left until school started. Lissa pushed me towards the front door and handed me a chocolate glazed donut for the road. Yummy!

"So who do you have for first period?" asked Lissa after getting into our little Chevy Impala.

"History, with, wait for it! Stan Alto." I said angrily.

"Ohh he's not that bad. You are the only person he is rude to because you test him to no end."

"Maybe that's because he never shuts up!"

Lissa just sighed and gave up, knowing that I would end up winning this argument. When we pulled into the schools parking lot everyone turned and stared as we stepped out. Last year, Lissa and I were known as the popular girls in St. Vladimir's Academy, and I know this year will be the same.

Lissa and I separated to go to first period after agreeing to meet up for lunch. As I walked down the halls to Stan's class, I got many wolf whistles from guys and glares from their girlfriends. I just smiled and continued walking while the guys' girlfriends tried to get their attention. When I walked into first period, I saw many of my friends from last year. I waved to them while searching for a chair. There was only one seat left and it was right next to a guy I haven't ever seen before. He had shoulder length brown hair tied to the back of his neck and deep brown eyes that I could get lost in. He had a deep golden tan. All in all, he was gorgeous! I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hello" he said, "I'm Dimitri Belikov."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soo sorry for the short chapter that I started out with! When I saw how short the chapter was after I posted it, I had to post the second chapter! Trust me, I really hate short chapters too. After this chapter, I will try to make my chapters longer. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I also noticed that I forgot the disclaimer for chapter one so this goes for chapters one and two:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, sadly :(, just the story line...**

**Now on with the story :)**

_Previously on Her Russian God:_

"_Hello" he said, "I'm Dimitri Belikov." _

**Rose POV**

I just stared at him for a moment, his accented voice wrapping around me. After a few moments I, thankfully, snapped back into reality.

"H-hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can call me Rose." I stuttered. I haven't felt this way about anyone before, not even my last boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov. I had dated him for half of my sophomore year and the first month of my junior year. I honestly thought that I loved him, but I found out the hard way that I had no idea what love was at such a young age.

_-Flashback-_

_When Adrian and Rose broke up…_

_I was on my way to Adrian's house for our eight month anniversary. I was going to surprise him by showing up at his house in a very short and very revealing tight red dress. That night I was going to give him my innocence…just about the only thing I had left. As I was about to knock on his door, I heard noises coming from his bedroom. Not caring about knocking, I burst inside and looked into his room. That was when I got my heart broken and I promised myself that I would never get too close to a guy again. There, in front of me, was Adrian Ivashkov, my boyfriend of eight months, in bed with the biggest slut in town: Natasha Ozera._

_I looked Adrian in the eye, and let one tear drop, then walked out of his room, and his life, forever._

_-End Flashback-_

Every since that night, I haven't heard from Adrian, which I suppose was for the best.

Looking at Dimitri, I was scared to feel all of these emotions. I looked into his eyes and saw confusion and…was that adoration? I pushed my feelings to the back of my head when I noticed his lips start to move.

"Rose…Rose? Are you okay? Your face went kind of blank for a moment." Dimitri asked with concern.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something." I said with a kind smile to show him that I really was okay. He just stared into my eyes, and I felt like I was drowning in his chocolate brown orbs.

Just then, Stan started talking, completely ruining Dimitri and I's moment.

After Stan's class I had a free period, and it turned out that Dimitri did too. We decided to go and get some coffee together.

"Soo," I said after a couple minutes of silence, "why did you come to St. Vlads?"

"Well, my mother moved my whole family and I from Russia to here in Montana for her to try and find a better job."

"So that is the light accent I hear in your voice." I stated rather than questioned.

He laughed, and the sound was so wonderful, that I vowed to myself to make him laugh often.

"Yes, you're hearing a Russian accent," Dimitri stated amusedly.

"How long ago did you move here?" I asked.

"About four months ago," he said thoughtfully.

"That's cool. How do you like it so far?" I asked, feeling kind of like I transformed into a completely different person. A much nicer person.

"At first I thought that it was some kind of dump where I wouldn't have any friends, because all of my closest friends are still in Russia, but now that I've met you, I seem to like it here in Montana more and more each minute." He said with a bright smile.

I felt the heat rise up from my neck all the way to the roots of my hair.

"Ohh, I'm sure you don't honestly think that." I said, trying to convince myself more than him.

"Yes, I actually do." Dimitri said with a smile, looking straight into my eyes.

I looked in his eyes and saw that he was actually telling the truth. He started to lean in, and then stopped about an inch away from my lips. The anticipation of what was going to happen was too much, so I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, all the while inhaling the sweet scent of his aftershave.

**Please Review! I want you guys to let me know what you think… Should Rose get into a relationship this early with Dimitri, or pull back from the kiss and run away? Remember what happened with her and Adrian…**

**~VA Lover 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing! And to the reviewer Rose and Mia: I was laughing so hard as I read your review! Thanks to everyone who gave me an idea of how to continue on with my story. I hope that nobody gets mad with how I continue it. After reading the reviews I have decided to use a little bit of everyone's ideas. **

**P.S. I won't be able to update again until Thursday night or Friday morning. I am going on vacation with my family so I won't have my computer. I'm sorry :( If I get enough reviews though, I'll post two chapters on Friday, one in Rose's POV and the other in Dimitri's POV :) So REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the story line.**

**Rose POV**

_Previously on Rose's Russian God:_

_I looked into his eyes and saw that he was actually telling the truth. He started to lean in, and then stopped about an inch away from my lips. The anticipation of what was going to happen was too much, so I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, all the while inhaling the sweet scent of his aftershave._

Now:

After a few seconds, I heard a loud gasp. I looked up to see my best friend in the doorway. Second period must be over, I thought. After looking at her for a few more seconds, my common sense kicked back in. I jumped away from Dimitri in shock and anger.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I yelled at him.

His face was priceless. I would have laughed had I not been so full of anger. It was his entire fault, I kept thinking to myself. Although the rational part of my brain was telling me that I wanted it too.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, looking as shocked as I felt.

"Don't kiss me ever again! I barely even know you! You could be a pedophile for all I know!" I screamed in his face.

He composed his face, hiding all of his emotions.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have kissed me back…," he said smugly.

I got up to leave in anger and embarrassment.

"Rose, wait! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that." Dimitri said sincerity.

"Too late now," I said, and continued walking to the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards himself.

"What's going on?" Lissa asked, quite confused.

I couldn't answer her. Why? You may ask. Because as soon as Dimitri touched me, I felt electricity crackle throughout my entire body. He must have felt it too, because a second after he touched me, he pulled back as if he got shocked.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me!" I growled.

"Rose, please just listen to me!" He said in a voice filled with sadness.

I turned around to look at him and suddenly felt all of my anger fade. Why was I pulling away from him? He seemed like such a nice guy! Maybe I should give him a chance to explain himself. Yes, the kiss was a mistake to have happened right now. We hardly even know each other, but I do know that I have feelings for him. I just don't know if they are the feelings you have for a friend, or the feelings you have for a lover?

"I'll meet you here after classes are over." I told him.

"Ok, thank you Rose. I just want to let you know one thing though. I am _not_ sorry for kissing you. I have never felt this away about someone before, especially someone I just met. I will see you later." Dimitri said, leaving after a final kiss to my forehead.

"Ummm, Rose? What just happened? And why were you here with the new kid?" asked Lissa.

"You might want to sit down for this." I said.

"B-but what about class?" she asked.

"You are allowed to skip one class Lissa! You haven't missed one day of school since seventh grade!"

"Fine." She muttered.

After explaining everything that had happened since this morning, Lissa looked shocked to say the least.

"And now, I just don't know what to do! I know that I feel _something_ for him, I just don't know what." I said, completely worn out.

"I think that you and Dimitri should sit down and talk, tell him how you feel and what happened with Adrian. Maybe go out on a few dates and take things from there." Lissa said. She was the type of friend that you could trust no matter what. She always knew what to do.

"But, what if after I tell him everything, he thinks I'm crazy?" I asked stupidly.

"Did you see the way he looked at you? There is no way that he will think you're crazy. If he does though, you'll know that it wasn't meant to be."

"I hope you're right." I said. Tonight, I will tell him everything.

**So, what did you think? Did I make the right decision? Press the button below and review! **


	4. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone. First of all, I hate author's notes so this will probably be the only one I post! Second of all, I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated Thursday or Friday like I said I would. I am having a lot of family issues. I got back from vacation Thursday night and I found out that my grandpa's cancer has came back and that my little 7 year old cousin is in the hospital having multiple seizures. I will try to update around Monday or Tuesday. Please forgive me! I have also decided that I will only update once or twice a week because I absolutely HATE short chapters, and all of my chapters so far have only been around 800 words. My future chapters should be around 2000 words or more. Thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys keep me wanting to write. Also, to the people who are telling me that I am moving too fast with Rose and Dimitri's relationship: trust me I know! But, it has to be that way! I have the whole story planned out in my head, and it will be better. Anyways, thanks again!**

**~VA Lover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Thank you for all of the reviews full of support that I got! It meant so much to me! I am so sorry for not updating on Monday or Tuesday. My grandpa had surgery yesterday, so I went with my grandma because she hates waiting alone. It ended up taking a lot longer than I had thought that it would, so I got some paper and started to right while I was in the waiting room. I ended up being in there for 12 hours straight! Then today I went with her to visit him in the hospital, and he was released. Anyway, this chapter is my longest one so far! :) I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter…there is a little surprise in the middle of it! **

**I will stop my blabbering and let you read now! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, just the story line.**

**Rose POV:**

My talk with Lissa ended up taking a lot longer than I thought. We only had two classes left. After telling this to Lissa, she freaked out.

"WHAT! No way," she screamed. "C'mon Rose, we have to go!"

"I think that I will skip the rest of school today. I am so tired!" I said.

"Uh Rose, aren't you supposed to talk to Dimitri after school?"

"I'll just go home and take a little hour nap," I said, muffling a yawn with my hand.

"Alright. Love you!" Lissa said.

"I love you too Liss," I replied.

**-*Rose's Russian God*-**

By the time I got to my room in the apartment, I was so exhausted that I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was getting ready for my date with Dimitri. We have officially been together for a year today! We were supposed to go to dinner at a five star restaurant at 7:30 p.m. It was only 4:00p.m., but I was going to go to his house early just to see him. I wore a beautiful red, strapless cocktail dress that went mid thigh. It had little ripples going around it. I put on my black heels that were five inches high and had a strap going around my ankle. I left my hair down in natural waves. I had smoky eyes and black/silver jewelry. I grabbed my black purse, and then went into Lissa's room to see what she thought. When I walked in her eyes widened.

"W-o-w Rose! You look beautiful" Lissa said, tearing up a bit.

"Ohh Liss, don't cry!"

"I'm sorry! I just can't believe that you are in love! It is so precious! I'll be fine though. Go enjoy your date with your lover boy," Lissa said happily, ending with a smirk.

"I'll see you later," I said after giving her a hug.

"Bye sis," Liss said, smiling.

I got into the car and drove over to Dimitri's house. When I knocked Olena, Dimitri's mother, answered the door.

"Hello Rose. You look wonderful! Come in, come in!" She said.

"Hey Olena. Thank you. Is Dimitri here?"

"Yes, he is up stairs in his room," Olena said.

"Thanks!" I said to her before I went up to Dimitri's room. When I got there the door was locked.

"Dimitri? Can you open the door?" I asked. I heard a few noises then a door shutting.

"Oh shit!" he whispered, "hang on a second Rose!" A minute later he answered the door with no shirt on.

"Dimitri? What is going on in here?" I questioned him.

"I fell asleep then woke up suddenly when I heard you knock. It kind of scared me," he admitted sheepishly, and I also heard a little bit of guilt in his voice. I wonder what's wrong, I thought to myself. As I was pondering over this, Dimitri was studying my appearance. "You look so amazing Rose!" he said.

"Thank you," I said. "While you get ready I'm going to go to the bathroom" I said. He had a combining bathroom in his room. Just as I opened the door, I heard Dimitri yell.

"NO Rose! Don't go in there!"

I went in anyway, wondering what his problem was. When I walked in though, I saw why he didn't want me in there. He didn't want me to see something, or rather someone! And it just so happened to be the bitch who ruined my life two and a half years ago: Natasha Ozera. And she was NAKED! It suddenly clicked, and by this time Dimitri was in here too. He was cheating on me, with Natasha, on our anniversary, just like Adrian did.

I woke with a start, tears steadily flowing out of my eyes. I looked at the clock and realized that it was time for me to meet Dimitri. The problem was that I couldn't. I knew now that if I ever got in a relationship with him, it wouldn't last. So I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the box of chocolate glazed donuts. I then trudged back to my room, where I stuffed my face until I fell asleep again.

**Dimitri POV (SURPRISE!) Right after he left the coffee shop to go back to class:**

I really like Rose, I thought to myself as I walked out of the little coffee shop. Why did she get upset over me kissing her? It just doesn't add up. I kiss her, she kisses me back, and then when her friend walks in she pulls back and starts screaming at me? What did I miss? I guess that it was a little too early to kiss her, but I just couldn't help myself! No one has ever made me feel this way. When I touched her arm, I felt an electric shock run throughout my entire body. I can still feel the strong current. I don't know why Rose has this effect on me, but I really want to figure it out.

**-*Rose's Russian God*-**

For the rest of the school day I didn't see Rose anywhere. I figured that she would probably still be talking to her friend, whose name I found out was Vasilissa. After all of my classes were finished, I went back to the coffee shop. Rose wasn't there yet, so I just sat down and ordered myself a cup of coffee. I sat there thinking over what she was going to say to me, or what I would say to her. How do I explain that when I touch her it feels like I just got shocked by lightning? How would I explain that when I kissed her lips I felt like she was and would be the only one for me?

Thirty minutes later, I found myself still waiting for Rose.

1 hour later… still not here.

2 hours later… where is she?

3 hours later… is she not coming?

Three and a half hours, several pity looks from the waitress, and seven cups of coffee later, I decided to leave. She stood me up. I waited there for her, for Rose. I trusted that she would come here to explain herself, and let me explain why I kissed her. And what did she do? She left me here, waiting. I only had one question…Why?

**Please don't be mad! This story is a romance, not a tragedy! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter! **

**~VA Lover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm kind of upset because I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter. Did you guys not like it? I've had this chapter written up already for a few days but waited to see if I would get any more reviews first before I posted it. Please please please review! The reviews are what keep me writing. I have decided to start doing shout outs. Soo here they are :)**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**To gopherluv: Thanks:) You are one of my more frequent reviewers and I can't thank you enough for reading my story!**

**To SassYNoles: I could never make Dimitri do such a thing to Rose! I love him to much:) Thank you for reviewing every single chapter so far! It means soo much!**

**To thatxbaseballxgirl: I know! Poor Dimitri! But, he will get better! I promise!**

**To Rachel-rob-sandwich: I would be too! And you'll just have to read and find out if they do:)**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! **

**On with the story now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, but I do own the story line!**

_Previously on Rose's Russian God:_

_Three and a half hours, several pity looks from the waitress, and seven cups of coffee later, I decided to leave. She stood me up. I waited there for her, for Rose. I trusted that she would come here to explain herself, and let me explain why I kissed her. And what did she do? She left me here, waiting. I only had one question…Why?_

Now:

Rose POV:

I woke up from my slumber a few hours later. Looking at the clock, I realized that I still had at least four hours left until school. I walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast before I started getting ready. To my surprise, Lissa was already sitting at the dining room table.

"Morning," I mumbled, my voice groggy from sleep. She looked up and gave me a smile.

"Good morning," she said in her cheerful way. Ugh. I don't know how people are able to be so cheerful in the morning. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I went to sleep early last night, so I couldn't go back to sleep when I woke up this morning," I said. "Now why are you up so early?" I questioned back at her.

"I always get up this early, silly!" She laughed at my facial expression. I honestly had no idea how she stayed up late studying then woke up this early. All of a sudden, her face turned serious. "How did it go with Dimitri yesterday?" she asked. Oh crap! I forgot about that. I wonder what she would say about me not going. Only one way to find out I guess.

"Ididn'tgo," I said really fast. She looked confused.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I didn't go," I looked down at my feet after seeing her angry expression.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Why didn't you go? Please tell me that you at least let him know. I shook my head slightly. "You left him sitting there waiting for you?" Saying that she was angry was an understatement.

"Lissa, it wasn't my fault! I had this dream and I just didn't know what to do and I knew that I couldn't face him after it so I just didn't go!"

"Wow, slow down. What was this dream about?" She asked caringly.

I walked over to a chair and sat across from her. After telling her my dream, I was once again crying.

"Oh Rose! It's OK! Everything will be fine. Take a deep breath and relax," she murmured soothingly as she stroked my hair. We somehow ended up on the couch with my head on her chest. I felt bad because my tears and snot were ruining her shirt. After a few minutes I managed to stop crying. I sat up and looked at Lissa's concerned face.

"Thank you Liss. I really needed that," I said to her with a forced smile. I got up and looked at the clock above the oven. It read 5:45 a.m. That means that we only had an hour and fifteen minutes until school starts. "Shit Liss! Look at the time!"

"Oh shoot! Meet out here at 6:45 OK?"

I ran into my bathroom and took a five minutes shower. When I jumped out, I walked over to my closet to pick out my out-fit. I finally decided on my ripped blue jeans and white top that says, 'Stop staring you perv!" in blue lettering. Walking over to the mirror, I quickly threw my wet hair into a ponytail. For makeup I dabbed on a coat of mascara and sprayed some perfume on my wrist. I looked in the mirror and deemed myself ready to go. I walked into the kitchen at exactly 6:45 just like Lissa wanted. I once again grabbed a donut for the road and then Lissa and I were off to school.

On the way there I remembered that I would be seeing Dimitri for first period, and that he sits right by me. _What should I tell him, _I thought to myself. Maybe I should just ignore him. There is no way in hell I would ever tell him my dream. Noticing I was in deep thought, Lissa let me be. When we pulled into the parking lot, I stepped out of the car and said by to Liss.

"Good luck," she told me with a hug. I walked to first period and could feel my hand starting to get sweaty. I walked into the class and saw him already sitting down. I stood there for a second, then walked over towards the table and sat down. As soon as I sat he looked at me.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked in his wonderfully accented voice. Getting straight to the point, huh?

"Nothing of your concern," I said back.

"I waited for you for three and a half hours. I think that I at least have the right to know the reason why you didn't come!" He said, his voice rising. People within a two table radius looked over to see what was going on. I glared at them all.

"What are you looking at? Get a life!" I yelled to the people who were staring. They all cowered under my glare and turned around. I turned back to Dimitri. "Look, I'm sorry. The kiss yesterday was a mistake. It should have never happened. Let's just forget about it all, OK?" I said.

"I would say fine, but the problem is that I can't get you out of my head! Sorry Rose, but forgetting everything just won't work for me," he said sadly. I felt extremely bad. I guess that I will just have to ignore him. All men are the same. They say that you mean the world to them, but really they just want to get in your pants. When they can't though, they cheat on you. Knowing this, I turned around and stared straight ahead. He tried to get my attention a few more times, but then realized that I didn't want to talk to him. Just then Stan entered and started teaching. It's going to be a long day.

**I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know that not much happened; it was pretty much just a filler chapter. The next chapter will have a lot more things going on! I promise! Now you know what to do. Press the blue button below and REVIEW! I hope that I get more reviews this time! More reviews = faster updates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey People! **

**I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. My update won't be that fast anymore because I am starting Spanish 1 online and of course school is coming soon so I'll have a lot of work to do. Anyway, I had some MAJOR writers block! It was like 1:00a.m. and I was trying to sleep when an idea came to me! So, I wrote part of this up before I went to sleep because I was afraid I would lose the idea. Lol! I also wanted to let everyone know that I wrote a one-shot that I am thinking about turning into a story! It's called Finally Moving On. Check it out and let me know if I should continue it! Sorry for any mistakes! Shout out time!**

**Shout Outs:**

**To Rachel-rob-Sandwich: I'm glad that you want to read more! And I am also glad that you thought that the last chapter was a good filler chapter!**

**To DimitriBelikovLover96: Dimitri will find out one way or another! That is all I can tell you! :)**

**To gracefish21: I am happy that you thought that the last chapter was good! Thanks:)**

**To thatxbaseballxgirl: Your feelings are correct!**

**To xXmaybell007Xx: You are the only person so far that has reviewed and said that this story sucks, so I really doubt that it does. If you tell me that my story sucks, then at least explain why it does. You could also be a little nicer about it and give me advice that you think will make it better. I'm not forcing you to read it!**

**To SassYNoles: Nice to hear from you again! :) Rose will get better...maybe:) And Dimitri will hopefully never give up!**

**To The Essence of-: More is coming! LOL!**

**To angel: Thanks! :D I'm glad you think so!**

**To gopherluv: Thanks for loving this story :D I'm happy you do! And here is more! **

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! They mean sooo much! Except for one reviewer…D:**

_Previously on Rose's Russian God:_

_It's going to be a long day._

Now:

Rose POV:

My last class, cooking, with Ms. Karp was finally over with. I went to my locker and saw Dimitri standing there waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I huffed.

"I want you to tell me why you didn't come to the café yesterday," he said.

"Well that is something that I can't tell you." I said. I entered my lock combination and grabbed all of my stuff, completely ignoring Dimitri. When I finished, I shut my locker and continued out to my car.

"Rose, wait! You can't just ignore me like this!" He yelled, catching up with me.

"I can't? Says who?" I asked with my Rose Hathaway attitude.

"Says me," he growled back. I rolled my eyes in response, aggravating him further. "Rose! Answer me!" I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Just leave me the fuck _alone_ Dimitri! It will never work between us! We just met yesterday. Maybe we can be friends, OK?" I said, and then left him standing there with a look of shock and hurt on his face. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel bad, because I really did. But, this was the best choice.

"Hey Rose," Lissa said happily as I walked up to her.

"Hey Liss. Why are you so happy today?" I asked curiously as I got into the car.

"Ohh, well do you know Christian Ozera?" she asked, getting into the car herself. I thought for a second and realized that he was in my last class with Ms. Karp. He had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know him. Why?"

"I talked to him today. He's in my fifth period class: Biology. Anyway, we talked and got to know each other and I really like him!" She squealed happily. _Her and Christian?_ I thought to myself. What a couple!

"That's great Liss. I'm glad that you had a happy day," I mumbled.

"I'm guessing it went bad with Dimitri?" she asked.

"Yeah, it did. He kept asking me why I didn't meet him last night, but I just told him that it was none of his business and that the kiss was a mistake, which it was. I said that we could only be friends, and that it would never work out between us. I couldn't tell him about the dream." I explained.

She looked over at me and grabbed my hand.

"It will all be OK. I promise R- AHHH!" I looked out the window to see what she was screaming at and saw a semi truck run a stop light and crash into the car in front of us, which looked oddly familiar. Suddenly, the car in front us got shoved into our car from the impact of the crash. The force pushed my body back and my head got slammed into the side window. I saw black dots in front of my vision. Right before I lost consciousness, I heard a shattering sound, and smelt fumes of fire and gasoline. I then fell into the darkness, not wanting to witness anymore.

**Sorry for the chapter being so short. I didn't have a lot of time. I will try and make my next update longer. As you can see I was kind of in a bad mood when I finished this chapter. Who do you think was in the car in front of them? What happened to Lissa? And what's going to happen to Rose? Review and let me know. Also, I need more ideas. Please PM me if you think of any! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I am sooo sorry! I have had MAJOR writers block. When school started, I got an overload on homework. I also started Spanish online, and I have had a lot of problems with it. I got too caught up in other things, and completely forgot to update again. I remembered the other day, and started freaking out. My parents are now worried for my mental health, because I told them that I haven't updated in a while and everyone is now going to hate me. I don't blame you either. I'd hate me too right now. :[ I know how short this chapter is, and that I broke my promise to make the chapters longer, but too much is going on. I will try my hardest to update again sometime this coming week. If I don't post during the week, then I PROMISE to update over the weekend. Now, please show me some love, even though I don't deserve it, and review! I love you all, and thanks for reviewing the last chapter!**

**P.S. I wrote a one-shot a few months back about Adrian. It only got one review, and I actually thought that it was pretty good. Please check it out, and review! Thanks!**

**P.S.S. Sorry! You can read the story now! :] **

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That was the sound that I woke up to. I opened my eyes, and saw the stark white walls around me. The smell of disinfectant was surrounding me. I looked around and saw that the heart monitor was what was making the beeping noises.

_Why am I here? _ I thought to myself. I looked into the bed that was next to mine and saw Lissa, who was scratched and bruised everywhere. Worriedly, I jumped out of my hospital bed and ran over to hers. My IV got ripped out of my arm, which made an annoyingly loud beeping sound erupt from the machine.

A nurse came running in, and yelled at me for getting out of bed.

"Why am I here?" I yelled.

"You don't remember Ms. Hathaway?" The nurse asked me.

"If I remembered what happened, then I wouldn't be asking you now would I smart one?" I retorted back.

"Well Ms. Hathaway, you and your friend here were in a major car accident. You two are lucky to be alive! The person in the car in front of you two wasn't as lucky though. He is in a coma, and we aren't sure if he will come out of it." She shook her head sadly.

I started to remember the big semi, and the car in front of us getting crashed into our car.

"Who was in the car in front of us?" I asked, but I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"His name is Dimitri Belikov. Do you know him dear?" She asked.

I didn't respond to her. I couldn't respond. Dimitri, poor Dimitri is in a coma right now! All of the rude things I have said to him. What if he never wakes up? What if he never knows how much I actually like him?

"Where is Dimitri? Where is he? I need to see him! I need to, please! Please let me see him. I-," My words got slurred as I started sobbing. The thought of never seeing Dimitri's smile, or his beautiful eyes, or hearing his melodic voice again made me break.

"You can't see him right now, dear. He is in the ICU, and you are still in need of rest. Is there any family members that I can call for you girls?"

"No, there isn't. How is Lissa? Is she OK?" I asked.

"Yes, your friend here is fine. Just a little bruising, that's all." She said with a kind smile.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I might lose Dimitri, and I so did not need to lose Lissa too.

"If I go back to sleep for a little bit, will I be able to see Dimitri when I wake up?" I asked hopefully.

"I think I can make that happen, dear. Now get some rest!"

She put my IV back in and left, leaving me feeling isolated and claustrophobic. My thoughts were crushing me little by little. My last thought before falling asleep was, _I hope Dimitri will be OK._

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever and ever! I hope that you like the story. Also, I need some ideas, so if you have any PM me! I will give you credit for the idea if I use it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Surprised to be hearing from me already? LOL! I had some time today, so I wrote this up. I also got a few ideas from Lena1997, so I wanted to thank her for them, and also give her some credit for this chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. It meant a lot. Love you all!**

**Shout outs:**

**To mParis: Thanks for reviewing! Your question will be answered in the upcoming chapter.**

**To rm13: I am sorry for not updating sooner. I have had tons of homework, and I am joining club volleyball soon, so I have been practicing a lot lately. This chapter is longer than the last one, and I hope that you like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER (THIS GOES FOR THE LAST CHAPTER TOO): I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**Nowwww on with the story!**

As soon as I woke up later that day, I pressed the 'call nurse' button. She came hustling in.

"Oh! You're up already? You were only asleep for an hour or two." She said.

"Can I see him now? Dimitri?" I asked excitedly.

I saw a twitch out of my peripheral, and turned to see what it was. Lissa had shot up, and looked around, probably trying to figure out where she was like I had done earlier.

"Hey Liss," I said.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked, frightened.

"We are at the hospital, Liss. We were in a car accident. A semi truck crashed into the car in front of us, and that car had crashed into us." I tried to keep it together when talking about the other car, or more so the person in the car. _Dimitri…_

Lissa looked as though she was slowly remembering, then she looked up at me.

"Wh-who was in t-the other c-car?" She stuttered.

I looked down as tears started to stream down my cheeks, and shook my head.

"Rose! Who was in the car?"

"Di-Dim-Dimitri," I cried out.

Lissa looked horrified.

"No! Is he OK?" She asked, worriedly.

I shook my head, not able to answer her question.

The nurse then took things into her own hands, and explained to Lissa what had happened to Dimitri. Lissa eyes got teary, and she stumbled over to me, wheeling her IV over with. She lay down on my bed, and I curled into her, crying my eyes out for Dimitri.

"Shhh, he will be OK Rose. He will be fine," She murmured to me. We both knew that she was lying. Neither of us had any idea if Dimitri would get better.

…

1 Hour Later…

After crying on Lissa for an hour, I told the nurse that I was ready to see Dimitri.

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked.

"Do you want me to go with you, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, and no, Lissa, I think that I need to go alone," I answered.

The nurse walked over to me, and helped me get up. I grabbed my IV, and walked out of the room, following the nurse.

"It will be fine, Rose," I heard Lissa whisper behind me.

After a slow and tiring walk, we arrived at door number 518.

"Here you are, dear. He is right through there," She said.

I walked in, and looked at Dimitri before I got to the seat next to his bed. That was a big mistake.

"Dimitri! Why? Oh my god," I screamed.

I fell to the floor, sobbing. Dimitri had bruises covering his whole body. His left arm and both of his legs were in a splint. He looked absolutely terrible.

The nurse rushed in, having watched me through the window in the door.

"Oh honey, shh it's OK," she murmured.

"NO! It's not O-OK! Di-Dimitri is hurt, a-and I was s-so mean to h-him," I sobbed into her shirt.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room. You're not ready to see him yet," she whispered.

"No, I-I'm fine. I c-can handle it," I stuttered through my hiccups. I took a deep breath, and calmed myself down.

"OK. At least let me help you into the chair," she said. I nodded my head, yes. She stood me up, and grabbed my arm. I took my IV, and walked over to the seat.

"Thank you," I said to the nurse.

"You're welcome, honey," She looked deep in thought.

After the nurse left the room, I grabbed Dimitri's right hand. A few tears dropped onto our joined hands. I sniffled and looked at his face. He still looked gorgeous with all of the cuts and bruises. They made him look tough, like someone who starts bar fights. I stifled my giggle at the thought of Dimitri being like that, knowing how he couldn't kill a fly. I concentrated on his face, hoping to see some sort of movement.

A few minutes later, I realized that Dimitri probably wouldn't be moving for a while. I picked up a magazine that was on the bedside table, and started flipping through it.

"W-who are you?" I heard in a slight whisper. I looked down, and saw Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes staring back up at me.

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. It was a little longer than the last one. Pleaseee review!**


End file.
